Escape
by ScandalForever
Summary: Damon and Bonnie have a strange relationship. Bonnie is in love with Damo and wants to take their relationship to a more serious level, but Damon only wants to keep it at a 'friends with benefits' status. Admitting that he loves her is not the problem, admitting the reason that he doesn't want a real relationship, is.
1. Chapter 1

**Escape**

 **A/N:** Hi! This is my first time writing on this site and first time writing anything like this ever. I really hope you like it. This is just something small so that I can see the responses from it. Please, leave comments, but be respectful. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW. All mistakes are mine.

 **Summary:** Damon and Bonnie have a strange relationship. Bonnie is in love with Damo and wants to take their relationship to a more serious level, but Damon only wants to keep it at a 'friends with benefits' status. Admitting that he loves her is not the problem, admitting the reason that he doesn't want a real relationship, is.

Damon moved to the side of the bed and threw his feet over. The bed that he had been in so many times before, but always left before he got too attached. He couldn't stay till she woke up or they would have the conversation that they had been having for the last month again. He couldn't tell her how he really felt. He knew she wouldn't understand. So, he kept it all inside. He had already told her own multiple occasions how he felt. But every time the mention of them giving whatever this was a real shot came up, he recoiled like it was the most preposterous thing in the world.

He saw the way his reactions hurt her. He saw how every time he declined or rejected the thought of them being more, it tore another piece of her heart apart. He encouraged her to go find someone else. Someone who could give her everything she wanted. Even though he encouraged her to go to someone else, he didn't help much by going to her every chance he got.

He rubbed the back of his mussed hair and eased off the bed. He paused as he heard her turn over to the side but she didn't open her eyes. He proceeded to grab his boxer briefs and pants from the floor. As he put on his clothes, she roused awake without him knowing. He turned around to grab his shirt when he saw her slightly propped up against the pillows. Hair in a mess of natural curls and face glowing from the morning sunlight peeking through the curtains. She always looked her best in her most natural state, he thought. He couldn't help but to smile at her. She gave him a groggy smirk back as he leaned down to give her a morning kiss. _She's already woken up; can't act like I didn't see her now._

"Morning." She said with a smirk so similar to the one he constantly gives her.

"Morning." He said back with a smile. He continued to put his shirt on, while she sat and looked at him.

A frown started to form on her face. She knew what was about to happen next. He was going to ignore everything like what they'd been doing was nothing but sex between friends. Never mind the fact that he had told her he loved her and she had said it back just last night. And it was far from the platonic way.

"You're leaving…" She sighed. It wasn't a question.

"Bon…" He sighed exasperated.

"No." She said, quickly. "It's just you could stay for breakfast. We could talk, hang out for a little while."

"I'd rather just get home and shower."

"Right. Whatever gets you away from me quick enough." She said, hurriedly under her breath.

She huffed and moved to get out of the bed, reaching to put on one of Damon's old shirts that was laying on the floor in her room.

"I don't know why I even try with you anymore." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Bon, c'mon. Can we not do this this morning?" He sighed.

"Or any morning, right?" Bonnie said, pointedly.

She started to walk towards the bathroom with her hand her hip, running her hair through her curls.

She heard Damon say, "Bonnie, wait. Just…"

She stopped. "What?"

She slightly turned her head to the side with tears glistening in her eyes that he wished he hadn't seen. He just sighed not really knowing what to say. She moved into the bathroom closing the door without another word. He rubbed his hair, grabbed the rest of his things, and walked out the bedroom door.

On the other side of the bathroom door sat Bonnie, on the floor beside the bathtub, crying into her hands. She couldn't understand how he could act the same way as always, like last night didn't happen. It couldn't have just been different for her, it just couldn't have been.

 **Last Night**

They had just got back from eating dinner with Stefan and Caroline. Stefan and Caroline went back to the boarding house but, Damon decided he wanted more time with Bonnie. It always happened like this. They would do something out in public, normal things like dinner with friends or hanging at the park. Then as soon as they got back for the night he would pounce on her and the night would end with wild sex. But not tonight, tonight was different. Tonight, Damon walked into the Bennett house after Bonnie and he didn't immediately grab her. No. He walked into the living room tossing his jacket on the back of the couch. They were both a little tipsy from dinner. He turned around to see Bonnie standing in the entryway.

"You're so beautiful." He said, his cerulean eyes glistening in the light.

She looked down, shyly, a warm feeling overtaking her whole body. He walked over yo the record player and put on a soft jazz song. Bonnie just looked at him curiously.

"Let's dance." He said, as he held out his hand for her to take.

She took it hesitantly still not sure what had gotten into him. They stumbled to the middle of the floor in front of the fireplace and swayed together.

"I had a good time tonight." Damon voiced in a wispy tone.

"Me too." She replied. "It's always so much fun when the four of us can hang outside of just the boarding house."

"We should do it more sometime…Just the two of us maybe."

After a few silent seconds, she responded. "…Ye-Yeah. We should."

His hands started to move up her arms and creep up her neck. Bonnie was confused as to why he was being so sensual. They didn't do this. This is what made her feel more for him than what she should. She looked up at him.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to really feel the dance." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Well could you stop…. It's making me…"

That's when he opened his eyes and looked directly into hers.

"What?" he said with that piercing look from his cerulean eyes.

"Nothing." She said, looking down nervously.

She shook her head and backed away. "I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go get some water and go to bed." She said as she hurried to the kitchen. Desperate to get away from him and the feelings that he was stirring inside of her.

After a few moments, he followed her into the kitchen. She had just sat the glass down when he came behind her and flipped her around. Invading her with a searing kiss. After his strange mood, she didn't think this was a good idea tonight, but she couldn't resist him. It felt too good. She let him pick her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs and she could tell from the look in his eyes as he laid her gently onto the bed, that this was the night that was going to change everything.

 **A/N:** Let me know if I should continue : )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Thanks for saying that I should continue. I honestly didn't think I would get the amount of responses that I did. I hope this next chapter doesn't make you leave. Haha. It's a smut chapter. I'm not a fan of writing it, but it needed to be done for the way I want the story to go. I hope it's not too cringe to read. Please, leave comments, but be respectful. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW. All mistakes are mine.

 **Last Night (cont.)**

He crawled up her body and placed a tentative kiss on her plump and swollen lips. He kept kissing her making each one longer than the next. Damon ran his fingers through her hair with one hand, while the other ran up and down her body. His hands felt like feathers moving on her body, making her senses go into overdrive. After a few more sensual kisses, they both moved back and pulled off their shirts and pants. He immediately dove back in, placing a bruising kiss on her lips. He started to trail kisses down her neck and she felt like her entire body was on fire.

"Damon." She moaned out making him send out a low growl in return.

As the kisses he placed all over her body became rougher with each one, he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Before she knew what was happening, he was taking one of her breasts in his mouth while he kneaded the other one with his hand. She felt every sense in her body tingle with pleasure. She dug her hands into his back and hair creating a low growl from him. He started to move his right hand down her body to pull her panties off and throw them off to the side. He quickly pulled his boxers off and went right back to kneading her breast with his hand. He looked up at Bonnie and lowered himself back over her. This is usually when he would have just plunged himself into her but he didn't this time. He slowed down all his movements as she squirmed beneath him. He was inches away from her mouth. They were just staring at each other, brownish green eyes looking into cerulean blue.

She felt his other hand reach down between her legs and slowly move into her sex. She let out a breath and before he went in for another kiss she saw the faintest smirk on his face. When he kissed her, she felt his tongue slowly move around her mouth. She felt her lips being bitten as she bit his back. He moved his fingers in and out of her in painfully slow motion, curling them in all the right places. She was surrendering and trying to be in control all at the same time. She felt him hard against her. Bonnie was almost ready to release when he began to circle his thumb and move his fingers inside of her quicker. She broke away from the kiss after a few more moments of his movements as she began to spill out all over his fingers. He quickly moved his fingers out of her and positioned himself over her. She was still coming down from her high when he pushed into her, hard. She let out a loud gasp.

"Ah, Damon. God!" She didn't know if she had just had another orgasm just from that push alone. He moved in and out of her at a quick pace. Once she got a better sense of herself, she wrapped her legs tight around his waist and pulled his neck down to kiss him. They were meeting each other stride for stride, as he moved his head into the crook of her neck and she held onto his back for dear life. He then slowed down. She felt him breathing his warm breath into her ear as he slowly drug himself out of her and even more agonizingly slow plunged back into her. He moved his head up, away from her ear. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. As soon as she did that, he started to pick the pace back up. She went to close her eyes, when she heard him say, "No baby. Let me see you."

He was looking at her with eyes still hazy from the alcohol and the look in his eyes was making her feel something inside of her that she had been desperately trying to hold back. After another few strokes, she felt herself begin to tighten and him begin to swell inside of her. His eyes couldn't hold the stare anymore and as the both came with the most intense orgasms they had ever felt with each other, he yelled out something that he swore he'd never let slip for fear of finally breaking her heart to unrepairable pieces.

"I love you." He said, opening his eyes at the last second and seeing her eyes grow big.

Bonnie stared at him with stunned eyes. She didn't know how to respond because she didn't know what this meant. She knew how she felt about him, but she also knew the way he always changed the topic whenever she tried to discuss any real feelings between them. She breathed out a quick breath. Both of their chests still rapidly moving up and down.

"Bonnie I..." Damon began to say before she cut him off.

She blinked a couple of times before saying, "I love you, too." She said with a small smile coming on her face.

He closed his eyes in a huff, removing himself from inside of her. He moved beside her. He knew that he had finally fucked up horribly. He didn't mean to let it slip, but it had. Bonnie was still looking up with a faint smile in the moonlight. Before she had a chance to turn and look at him, he pulled her back against his chest. He kissed her neck and head before saying, "Sleep."

She closed her eyes with a faint smile still on her face. She pulled his arm tighter around her and quickly drifted off to sleep.

He lay there, gazing down at her gorgeous face in the subtle light from the night sky. He closed his eyes hoping like hell that the alcohol was still in her system and she would forget about what he said in the morning.

 **Present**

Bonnie was thinking about everything that had transpired last night as she stood looking at her swollen and red eyes in the bathroom mirror. After Damon left she had gotten in the shower, but even then, the tears hadn't stopped. She was standing in her bathroom looking at herself with disgust as her curly brown and blonde highlighted hair fell over one of her shoulders. She felt disgusting for letting herself get to this point with someone who was supposed to be her best friend. She sighed, brushed her teeth, and left out of the bathroom to get ready for the day. She had to meet Caroline for Sunday brunch soon. She had a lot of work to do if she didn't want Caroline to know what happened between her and Damon yet. After last night, her and Damon couldn't go back the friends with benefits sex that they had been masquerading their relationship as. She felt she couldn't keep doing this to herself. She had to make some changes and get some answers.

The next week was going to be a long one.

 **A/N:** Any guesses on why Damon wouldn't want Bonnie to know how he truly feels about her? The next chapter is going to be set in the present. The chapter after will delve into how the Bamon's 'friends with benefits' relationship started. Hope you liked this chapter. I suck at writing smut, so be nice in the comments. However, criticisms are welcomed. I don't actually, plan to write too much, so be patient with me. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows that you've been leaving. I know its been a while since my last update but I got caught up not knowing which path I wanted to go down first. This one isn't too long but the next chapters will probably be very lengthy. I hope you continue to read and review. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. The more I write the more scenarios pop up in my head. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW. All mistakes are mine.

It had been three days since Bonnie had last seen Damon. At first, she was avoiding him because she didn't want to get into any more arguments. She had already cried so much the first day that she was sure she was out of tears for at least a month. The man she loved told her he loved her and then ran off. She was confused, angry, and heartbroken. But after that, she tried to pretend like nothing happened as if it was just another one of their regular arguments. She avoided telling Caroline what happened between them at Brunch Sunday because she didn't want to hear her criticisms. She talked to her about what happened on the phone Monday but she hadn't brought it up again since.

When she went to the Salvatore house to hang out with Caroline, she expected to see Damon, but Stefan informed her that he had left two days before. He told her that he stormed in on Sunday and quickly packed a bag. He was gone an hour later without a word. Hearing him say that hurt bad. She thought that he would just pretend that their argument was just like one of the old ones. Now, she was thinking that there was a lot more going on with Damon than she ever imagined.

"You haven't talked to him, at all, since he left?" Bonnie asked Stefan, as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"No." Stefan replied. Bonnie thought he sounded kind of funny when he said it but, she wasn't in the mood to get into 21 questions with him.

"I'm going to go pick up dinner so, I'll be back in a few." He said as he gave Caroline a kiss and then waved bye to them as he left the house.

Caroline and Bonnie made their way to the living room to sit on the couch until Stefan got back.

Caroline knew about Bonnie and Damon's situation. Did she approve of it? Not so much. Caroline's views of Damon were highly based on what Stefan told her about him. Their relationship was a little rocky so of course, her feelings about him were less than great. When she found out about their relationship she immediately told Bonnie that it was a bad idea. No one really knew about the 5 years before Damon decided to return to town. She realized that Damon and Bonnie had a closer bond than she and him but, she also knew there was a lot Bonnie still didn't know about Damon.

She remembers when Damon and Bonnie first started to show how close their friendship was becoming. Bonnie would give her vague answers whenever she asked questions about him and his past. After a while, she concluded that Bonnie didn't know much about Damon's last five years either. They were best friends and he never talked about that time in his life. She wondered how it was possible that none of them ever got the full story of what he did during that time from him.

When Bonnie and Damon's relationship became physical, Caroline feared it would turn out badly. She knew that Bonnie wasn't a no relationship/no strings attached kind of woman. But, by the time she found out about it, it was too late for her to give sound and friendly advice. Now, she sat with her best friend trying not to pity her while she looked like her heart had been broken into a million pieces.

"So, what are you going to say to him when he gets back?" Caroline asked.

"If…If he comes back." Bonnie corrected.

"If." Caroline said looking off to the side.

"I don't know." Bonnie responded. "I don't think I can do this anymore. This was the last straw for me." Bonnie said as she fiddled her hands in her lap.

"Ah, Bon. I'm sorry. Damon's an ass for running out on you. I know you two aren't really together but he could, at least, have the decency to stay here and talk to you. Plus, after what you told me about the other night, he should not be freezing you out like this."

"Yeah. I know. Honestly, if we can't sit down and have a serious talk about his past and our relationship then, I'm cutting off all ties with him." She said sadly. "I just have hate that we did this to our friendship anyway. Let's just sit here and watch movies, eat good food, and wallow while I pretend to not stress over a man."

"My man is out getting us that delicious food so, I'm definitely not stressed over a man."

Bonnie looked at her with a hard glare.

"But," Caroline nervously smiled. "I'll pretend I'm having man troubles that I need to forget about and wallow here with you."

Bonnie leaned her head on Caroline's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Caroline's. "Thanks, Care. That's why I love you."

"I love you too, Bon."

They sat that way until Stefan walked in with the food. He could tell that Bonnie needed more alone time with Caroline so, he just took his food to the kitchen to eat while the girls stayed in the living room for the night. They both eventually passed out on the couch after drinking a bottle of wine and eating their food.

When Bonnie woke up the next day it was to a knock on the front door of the boarding house. She groggily sat up on the couch and looked over at Caroline to see that she was still asleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 12 in the afternoon. Who would be stopping by unannounced at this hour? She walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing in front of her was a tall woman with shoulder length chocolate brown hair. She was smiling with one arm carrying a Prada bag and the other holding a child that looked around 2 or 3 years old. The little girl had gorgeous blue eyes and brownish black hair that was darker than her mother's. Bonnie had never seen this woman before so she had a confused look on her face. She thought that maybe this was a friend of Stefan and Caroline's.

"Hey!" The beautiful woman said.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Bonnie said with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a Damon Salvatore. I think he lives here."

"Um, yeah. He isn't here right now but maybe if you tell me your name I can tell him that you stopped by."

"Do you know when he'll be back. This is really urgent and I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"I'm not sure when he'll be back but I can try to call or text him and then contact you whenever I get in touch with him."

"Okay. That's fine. Just tell him that his wife, Mia, stopped by and that I need to speak with him immediately." She said.

"Wife?" Bonnie said blinking as she felt her heart constrict at the sound of the word.

"Yeah." She said still smiling.

"So, this is you and Damon's -"

"Daughter! Yes." She said turning to her daughter and smiling.

"Okay…" Bonnie said with a tight smile.

"If he comes back sometime today, tell him that we're staying at the Four Seasons hotel. That's where we're going to be staying while we're in town." Mia explained to Bonnie.

"I will let him know." She said, giving the woman a quick wave and smile as she closed the door. The other woman turned and walked back to her car.

Bonnie turned around with tears in her eyes and a hand on her chest. She was completely confused.

Caroline walked up the steps to see Bonnie just standing there. "Bon, what's wrong? Who was that at the door?"

Bonnie just stared at her with an empty and bewildered expression on her face. "That. Was…. Damon's wife apparently."

"Wife? WHAT?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah, I need to go." Bonnie said as she quickly went and put her shoes on. By the time, Caroline moved from her utter shock, Bonnie was opening the door and moving out of it with a slam as Caroline yelled, "Bonnie, wait!"

When she opened the door, Bonnie was pulling out of the driveway in a hurry.

 **A/N:** Hope you liked this new chapter. The next chapters will be flashbacks so that we can figure out how we got to this point. Any idea why Mia is showing up, now? Any guess why Damon never told Bonnie about his wife and child? How will Stefan react? When will Damon return? What happened in those 5 years that Damon was M.I.A.? Keep it nice and leave me reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
